Out Here on My Own
by jazogirl
Summary: Olives mate dies from a horrible hunting disaster and is force to move back with her mother. . . Will she find a new mate within a week and a half?
1. prologue

**Hey peeps! I'm going out of town and I'm going to try to update as fast as possible for the chapters. So I hope you like the prologue and please review. (This is my first fanfiction, so I hope ya'll like it!)**

Prologue

The night was quiet and cold as the wind blew through my hair. I couldn't help but stare at the moon and wait for it to reach its zenith point. I felt the power building within me waiting to come out, but I didn't want it to come out. _Am I afraid? Is it because I can't get over Trey? Or was it Drew?_

Before I could answer my wondering thoughts, a pain shot up my spine making me freeze were I stood. A burning flare ran through out my body making me duffle over. My chest felt like it was caving in.

_I can't breathe . . ._

_Drew . . ._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I've only been here for three hours and my mother already began the hovering. If she really was concerned she would stop bringing up Trey's death. I didn't need to hear about it every five seconds.

I dragged my bags up the stairs sighing as my mother babbled on about Wolford and how amazingly fun it will be to see all my old friends. Truly, I wasn't excited to see anyone, not yet at least. I opened the door to my old room to find my Siberian husky ruffling up my pre-made bed.

"Buster!" I screeched dropping my bags. The over grown dog jumped of the bed and leaped into my arms.

"Olive? Are you okay?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine!" I laughed, and then gently shoved Buster away.

I left my bags on the floor and walked back down stairs. "Did you put Buster in my room on purpose?" I questioned her with a slight smile dancing on my lips. She smiled back.

"Maybe."

I nodded. "Thanks, I really needed that."

"Honey, one last thing . . ." She said awkwardly, before letting me go back upstairs. She was fiddling with her fingers this time. "I sort of promised the Elders that you would stay at Wolford for a couple of weeks. But don't worry you get to share a room with Hayden."

I released a hesitant sigh. _I can't believe she didn't mention this over the five hour phone call we had._ I sighed one more time before answering her. "Okay." I said with unwanted tension.

"I'm sorry."

"No, its okay-"

"Good, because Lucas is going to be within minutes!" She said quickly pushing me off to go get my luggage. _Wow, way to be there for me mom._

**Okay! How was that?**

**I know its not much so far but pleaz review**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After giving my mom a hug, pushing my way through the door and putting my bags in the back of Lucas's truck. I turned to him to give my favorite cousin a bear hug. He let go of m and checked me out.

"Wow, look at you . . . Last time I saw you, you were chasing me around with mud pies." He explained. He took one look at my hair and his face lit up. "And what did you do to your hair?" He started tugging on my ends. I've been cutting my hair ever since _he_ died. Just this week I've installed violet and mauve highlights in my short back hair.

"I guess you call this denial. . ." I trailed off pinching one of my violet strands.

"Oh." We both just stood there awkwardly in silence. _I hate that we have to be this way. It's unfair for both of us. I should keep my problems to myself._

"We probably should get going." I mumbled walking towards the passenger side.

"Right."

Lucas and I talked about everything we could possibly talk about trying to avoid one conversation I wasn't up for. The only thing that ruined our fun moment was when he asked me, "What_ are you going to do now?"_ I don't remember if I answered the question directly but I already know the answer to it. _I'm going to face the moon alone._

Mates only come once in a life time, and if the Elders expect me to have a pity mate then they have another thing coming. After I got the message that Trey was murdered by hunters I couldn't even process the thought about living without him. What makes my grandfather think that I'm going to go through my transformation with another shifter?

Once I got to the room that I was staying at I knocked on the door unsure if anyone was inside. "Come on in!" A voiced yelled from inside. I opened the door and walked in on a girl doing her makeup. She had beautiful brown hair and hazel eyes. "You must be Lucas's cousin, Olive."

"Yup, that's me." I murmured. She got up and put her makeup down. "I thought shifters don't wear makeup." I announced putting my bags on a bed close by that was obviously mine.

"Oh, they don't, I just like having long eyelashes. My name-"

"Haden." I interrupted staring at a black letter on my bed. "You can detect people's emotions and your mate is Daniel."

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"My grandfather told me about you. He tells me many things about many shifters. . . Great . . . I got to go talk to the Elders." I muttered that last part under my breath.

"Well they can wait. Why don't you come to lunch with me?"

"Sure. . . Um, do they have none animal related food?" I asked as we got out into the hallway. She looked at me strangely. "I'm vegan." I answered her look before she said anything. Then she smiled at me with understanding features.

"I'm sure we'll find something for you something to eat." She led me down to the cafeteria and it was crowded. She already had a plate made and told me where she was going to be sitting. I was still searching for a good simple salad that didn't have bacon bits, cheese or ham slices. _I guess I'll just eat a fruit salad._

Making my way toward the salad bar I bumped shoulders with someone ten times my size . . ._ well it felt like it. . . _I looked up to a boy with very shaggy brown hair and light brown eye's. Instantly my hairs stood up on my back of my neck and fear hit me like lightning. _Who the hell is this boy . . . and why is he so frightening?_

"Sorry." He grunted and went his way. I couldn't help but stare after him.

"Hey!" I jumped out of my skin. I turned around to find a familiar black haired girl looking at me with blue eyes.

"Brittany!" I gasped. "You scared the living out of me! What did I tell you about that sneaking up? Your too quiet for all that!" I panicked trying to ketch my heart beat. I gave her a hug before picking up a plate of fruit salad.

"Sorry, it was eating me alive." Then she surprisingly slapped me in the arm making my arm throb.

"Ouch!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I had to find out at the last moment from Lucas!"

"I'm sorry . . ."

"And what were you doing with Drew?"

"Who?"

"That douche you just bumped into." She answered. I followed her gaze to a window that showed that shaggy haired boy talking to his friends outside.

"Yeah, what's up with him?" I asked starring him down.

"He's a douche." She repeated.

"Other than that." I said a bit agitated.

"He has anger issues and loves to start fights. He tried to start a fight with me in the exercising room once, but then Connor got on his ass," she made a goofy look when she said Connors name. "I don't see how he expects to get a mate with that attitude. . . Can you stop gawking at him?

Once she said that, his eye's found my gaze and I quickly snapped my focus back to her. "Well he said sorry when he bumped into me, so he can't be that bad." I insisted. This time Brittany grabbed my arm with a good grip.

"Stay away from him, Olive. I don't need your heart breaking anymore. You're a wonderful friend and I'm already hearing that your not being yourself." She said in a low voice. I think my eye's started to water because her face turned from a serious to a concern look. "Come on lets go sit down." She said softly.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a long time eating lunch with Brittany, Connor, Haden, Daniel, Kayla, Lucas, Lindsey, and Rafe. I finally realized that I was missing an important message with the Elders. As much as I loved chatting with old friends it was time to go. After I read the letter I practically ran to the library trying to turn my over an hour late too over sixty-nine minutes late.

When I walked in to the library there were no Elders around. _Well that's strange this letter directly tells me to come in here to meet the Elders._ I just sighed and sat at one of the study tables. _I guess I can wait for a few minutes._ I looked around and spotted only a few shifters walking around and collecting books in their arms.

Then I saw him, collecting books just like the others. Or were they magazines? The boy that Brittany called Drew was standing about five feet away from me collecting magazines on wrestling. _Fighting- freak much. _He looked up at me and that strange quiver of fear hit me again. It was like the total opposite from trey. When I would see Trey, kindness stroked my heart, but when I see this guy Drew, my body goes into shock mode.

He closed his magazine while keeping his light brown eyes on me. And grabbed another one off the shelf. On the front of it was Sheamus O'Shaunessy flexing his biceps with an ax in his hand. Then he looked at the magazine and started walking this way.

_Oh my goodness, he's coming straight this way. Wait! Why do I care?_

I looked down at the black letter pretending I was reading it and lost myself in the wording. Drew sat down across from me closing the magazine and propping up on his elbows.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're stalking me?" He asked. His voice was rapidly, deeply dangerous. When I looked up at him he had the cockiest smirk I've ever laid eyes on.

"Only conceited people think stockers are amusing." I snapped. _Was that rude of me?_ He studied my face for a moment. It looked like he was thinking carefully about what he was going to say next. '_He's a douche_,' Brittany's voice was echoing in my head with a warning tone.

"A smart ass, I see . . ." He chose his words carefully.

"If that's your combat you really need to work on that area, it's kind of rusty." I admitted. _Okay, maybe I am being a little insensitive._

He didn't reply to my comment this time. Instead he focused his eyes on my letter. "The Elders want to speak to you? What, did you spit on there mojo too?" This time I cracked a smile.

"No my grandfather is Elder Wilde." I announced.

"Ah, your Lucas's cousin." He finally figured out with an understanding sigh.

"Yes, and I'm afraid the Elders want to talk about . . ." I felt sick to my stomach. I hadn't felt this way since the day it happened. '_I'm afraid Trey . . . has been shot just above the heart with a silver bullet. Who ever did this . . . knew what they were doing.' Trey . . ._ "Stuff." I said harshly. All those days that I cried to my therapist didn't pay off. I still couldn't admit to his death. The only thing she did was help me not cause suicide.

"Something tells me that this 'stuff' is some steep shit." He replied. I sort of forgot that he was listening to me. I looked at him with a confused look. He put his hands up as if he was acused for something. "Its okay if you don't want to tell me, I don't want to listen." I got up quickly shoving my letter in my back jeans pocket.

"I'm sorry, I got to go it was nice meeting you . . ." I trailed off pretending I didn't know his name.

"Drew."

"It was nice meeting you Drew," I said starting to walk away. I turned around real quick and said, "By the way, my name is Olive."

"I know."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Olive . . . Olive . . ." _

_I could here him in the distance. Where was he, all I see are trees? I stepped deeper into the forest hoping I would find him . . . hoping . . . just hoping . . . Then I could see a dark lump forming above the ground as I got closer. I ran to it. _

_Lying in front of me was a crumpled up trey fighting for his life. Bites covered his body and he was shaking in terrier. Tears warmed my face as I knelled down to touch his cold body. He was dying and I couldn't do anything about it. His hair was plastered to his forehead with blood while his body was smeared with it._

_ A growl ripped through the forest making me fall back on my butt. . . A brown furred wolf with familiar light brown eye's mane was covered in the same blood that stained Treys flesh._

_ "Why Drew?" I whispered to myself. The wolf started snapping at me warning me to step away. Once I automatically got out of the way, the wolf pounced on Trey finishing him off._ Unpleasantly, I screamed myself awake.

"Olive! Olive! Wake up! You're having a horrible nightmare! WAKE UP!" I could feel my body rattling under her finger tips as she lightly shook me. _Was I going into a panic attack? _She tried to comfort me with a welcoming hug, but it didn't work. The vivid image of the wolf driving its teeth into Trey's neck was forever printed in my brain. "What ever it was it's over now." _No it's not._

"Thanks Haden." I murmured. She let go of me and looked deeply into my tortoise eyes.

"Those were some terrifying feelings you were giving off. Do you want to talk about it?" She questioned. I manage to give her a hesitant nod and explained everything, even Trey's death. When I was done it felt so good to finally let things out. "Wow." She replied with a disturbed face. "Now I see why you're so tense some times." Then her eyes turned sorrow. I held up my hands putting her words on halt.

"I don't need your pity." I sighed getting of the bed. I turned to the clock that said 6:58 am. They don't start breakfast till seven. So I have a good amount of time to take a shower and still be an early bird. She didn't say anything as she watched me grab a white sundress, shorts, and underwear. I walked into the bathroom without another word.

"I need some air. . ." I announced before leaving the room. _I regret telling her about my past, and what happened to Trey. The memories brought more pain then expected._ I walked out side toward the forest and closed my eye's listening to the wind. Unconsciously I walked through the trees enjoying nature through three senses smell, hear, and touch. My hands slid along every branch and tree trunk I could touch. Soft splinters prickled my fingers. I could hear the river dance along the rocky trial, the leaves shuffle along the ground, and a hissing growl coming from beside me . . . _A hissing growl?_

I opened my eyes and saw a huge mountain lion on a rock like cliff standing his ground.

_Great . . . just what I need . . ._

Before I knew it, the mountain lion had two other friends was a desperately hungry look in their eye's. They jumped off the cliff following in each others footsteps into a surrounding circle. _Okay, there might not be a possible way of me getting out of this one._ I tried my best not to look directly into one of there eyes. They were beautiful creatures, their coats were radiant. _I wonder why their so hungry? Hunters? No, their not aloud to hunter here. Unless . . . someone likes to brake the rules. But why are they so far from the mountains?_

I started looking at them this time; the one with a spot on its eye was snapping his jaws at me. "Kitty want to play?" I asked very softly. I slowly reached down for a medium sized stick and through into a bush far enough away from me. Thankfully it distracted the biggest mountain lion, and he ran off to go check it out. "Kitty isn't that smart . . ." The other mountain lions seemed not to be fooled be my cheesy trick and were still circling around.

Before one could get the advantage to pounce a dark blur ran into its side knocking it forcefully against the stone cliff. As I tried to focus so hard on the blur, the mountain lion manage to claw it in the face making it roll back into the leaves. I slowly started backing away while I didn't notice that the hugest mountain cat was right behind me ready to bite into my arm. The blur must have gotten up because it got a good grip of the lion on the neck and drove it to the ground. I let out a squeal tripping over a trees root.

_It's too early for all this crap!_

Once the blur got the big mountain lion down, the others scattered away with their remaining lives. Finally, the blur came in focus. Standing on the now dead mountain loin was the same brown wolf, with the light brown human eye's, from my dream. Now I was even more terrified than I was when all three mountain cats were surrounding me. I wanted to back away but I couldn't move from my spot. It looked like the wolf was glaring at me. _Did I do something wrong?_

It ran off towards a few bushes and shifted into a boy. But not just any boy, Drew. He walked out in some jeans and was holding a dark grey t-shirt in his hands. _Man, did he have a figure on him. _His sharp looks were glamoured by the little sunlight that bleeded through the trees. His face was still marked with the scratch but to me it complimented that hint of toughness.

"Thanks." I sad slowly standing up.

"What were you doing out here alone." He questioned pulling his shirt over his head.

"I was taking my morning stroll." I answered honestly.

"Well, you can take it on the elliptical," He growled. _What an ass!_ "If you haven't notice, were kind of on a food drought right now." When he walked pass me I could smile pine trees and cooked autumn leaves in the breeze.

"Then why are you out here?" He turned around this time and looked at me._ His eyes are so beautiful . . . shut up!_ It looked like he was about to smile but then his face was serious again.

"I was on animal patrol, recently many animals from the mountain regions have been coming this way. Lucas thinks there might be hunters up north." He explained.

"Oh, well, what if I don't want to go on the elliptical?"

"Then go ahead and get cornered by another pack of hungry mountain lions. I can't promise you there will be another shifter that way." He gestured to the deeper part of the forest. I hesitated a bit before following him. _It's either death or him. You know death doesn't really sound that bad right now. . . _

This time he actually turned around and gave me an intense stare. "Are you bipolar or something? You're like having war with yourself every five seconds." I looked at him terrified. _What in the world?_ "Sorry!" He said to quickly and started walking again. I caught up beside him still a bit confused on how he knew that I was having war with myself. Trey couldn't even read my mind yet. Maybe it's because I wasn't close enough to my birthday for him to tell . . .

While we were going up a steep hill I somehow didn't see a hole in the ground and slipped. Almost falling, Drew grabbed my hand and pulled me very close to him keeping me steady against his body. My heart started pounding hard against my chest as my breath started decreasing. _What is it about him that's so different? _Our faces were so close all I had to do was lean in and . . . _Trey._ I let go of Drew's hand admittedly after replaying my dream in my mind and went back to walking up the hill. I heard an unpleasant sigh come from him before he joined me.

**Sorry if this is kind of a sudden change if you know what I mean. My main goal for this chapter was to show some kind of connection between Drew and Olive. So yeah PLEAZ REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once we got back to Wolford we went our separate ways. Actually, he's the one that departed from me to go talk to Lucas. For half the day I was trying to avoid Haden's irritating questions. There's only one place I could go and not be followed by Haden. The gym.

The gym was always open and I could always depend are one person who I know would always be there, and that was Brittany. She practically lives off of work out routines. Connor or no Connor, she can't resist her love for the gym. _Even if she only worked out to be the best Dark _Guardian_ she could possibly be._

After making a quick pit stop to the room, I was off to the gym.

The gym was filled with novice, a few guardians, and only one static. There Brittany was running on the elliptical with pride. She had her long black hair pulled back in a clean pony tail while her ears were plugged with her headsets. I got on the elliptical beside her and started with a slow jog. When she noticed me she took out one ear plug.

"This is strange, you only run outside." She pointed out. "Is this another act of denial or something? What the forest is bringing back memories?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "This wasn't my doing. Some of the Mountain region animals are acting up and are finding their way into the forest." She stopped her four mile run and leaned over the arms that separated our machines.

"Connor told me about this just last night. Some Mountain wolves attacked one of our campers not to long ago. Kayla described them being disturbingly skinny. The Elders think there might be hunters up north. The animals are already vulnerable, the last thing they need is to worry about going hungry. It's hard to find food in the mountains during dry summers like these." She explained. I stopped the elliptical so I could focus more on the conversation._ 'Who ever did this . . . knew what they were doing.'_

"Have they figured out what the hunters are after?" I asked without thinking. Brittany made a come-here motion with her hands.

"I'm not suppose to tell anyone this, because it could scare people." She whispered lowly in my ear._ Then why are you telling me?_ "Lucas and Rafe found three dead wolves around the mountains. They all had silver bullets jammed in their hearts. The welders think this could be the work of Bio-Chrome, but I seriously doubt it. Lucas thinks our secret has been spilled." I pulled away from her hoping it was nothing serious, but her eyes were dead serious. The thought of our secret being out, kind of sickened me. _If this how only a few people were responding to us, how would the hole world respond to us. Will they banish us?_

"Can we not talk about this right now, people are beginning to stare." I lied, but my lie turned out to be the truth. There were a few shifters looking this way. She straightened herself up and glared at every noisy person she saw.

"Your right. . . Dumbbells?" She asked stepping down from the elliptical. I nodded following her to the dumbbells in front of a huge mirror. I grabbed a 15lb dumbbell and sat down on the bench that was provided to us. Brittany grabbed two dumbbells and switch arms on each pump.

"So, where's Connor? Aren't ya'll like mates now?" I questioned keeping a good paste.

"He's on animal patrol. Speaking of mates, have you decided what you're going to do for your transformation?"

"To be honest I haven't even thought about my transformation yet." _All I can think about is Trey and Drew. Not that I haven't thought about a choice earlier, but right now it seems kind of rational._

"I suggest a pity mate." I looked at her blankly.

"Brittany, me and you both know that's bull-crap."

"Well the Elders sure as hell are going to let you go by yourself, definitely not Elder Wilde."

"I wouldn't know I haven't seen them lately."

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to let you go by yourself." _You did, _but I didn't want to bring that topic up.

"What about Drew?" I blurted in a whisper. _What the hell?_

"What the hell? What about Drew?" She repeated nearly dropping her dumbbells.

"I don't know. . . I don't even know where that came from." I admitted. Slowed down my pumps and lowered the dumbbell switching to the next arm.

"Well it had to come from somewhere, Olive." She eyed me.

"Well, you said pity mate."

"Yeah, but I didn't say a _particular_ name."

"And what's so bad about Drew?"

"I just don't like his attitude."

"You probably don't see it in a humorous way."

"And what's so humorous about it?" _I truly don't know why I'm defending this guy. I don't even know how to answer Brit's question._

"I don't know, he's just not as bad as you think he is. That's all."

"Olive-"

"Hey." A male's voice interrupted. I turned and looked up at Connor who was looking at Brittany. He must have just got back because the sent of wet dog was on him.

"Hey" we both replied. Our tones were totally different. For a moment I felt like the third wheel while they were sharing gazes. _Awkward . . . _Brittany has really fallen hard for Connor as he for her. _Did I ever fall this hard for Trey?_

"I see you've been keeping her company." He looked at me this time.

"Yup, and now it's your turn. I got too . . . hit the shower." I stuttered. I got up and put my dumbbell back.

"Hey, are you going to the Sly Fox tonight?"

I released a sigh. "Sounds like a plan." At the moment I wasn't thinking about hanging out with people. I just really need sometime to think. I walked out of the gym and toward the rooms. _What am I going to do about my transformation? What, I only have like eight days before the full moon that I've forgotten all about. I sure as hell don't want a pity mate, and there's always Drew. But I don't even know him, he probably has other plans anyways . . . What am I saying? What does he even have to do with anything; he's just any other shifter in the woods. No one important . . . Right?_

I walked into the room finding Haden making out with Daniel in the middle of the Room. I coughed, quickly tarring them apart in embarrassment. "I do remember there being a rule about," I gestured to them with a flimsy hand, "This." I smiled.

"Sorry." Daniel chuckled. "I'll leave ya'll to it." He pushed past me with a friendly smile and closed the door behind him.

"Where have you been all day?" she asked changing the subject. "I've been looking for you all day."

"Why, so you can give me your sympathy? If that's why, then I don't want to hear it."

"No-"

"Then what, what do you want?" I interrupted.

"I just wanted to apologize for making you upset." She whispered. _Now who's the ass?_

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I've been acting tense since I got here. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know your going through a lot right now, so I'll leave you alone." She walked out of the room. I grabbed an outfit from my unpacked bag and jumped into the shower.

* * *

><p>My hair was shriveled up as soon as I got out of the shower. I threw my dirty clothes on my bad and landed on my bed. A good nap wouldn't hurt before I head out to the Sly Fox.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was dark at first but I was back in the forest. I could hear the river running near by. I looked forward and saw Trey standing in front if me. He was so close I could almost feel his touch. His blonde hair was in his face but I could still see his clear blue eyes.<em>

_"Olive." He said softly. I felt chills ripple throughout me. He leaned in to me and covered my lips with his. Some how his kiss didn't feel the same. It wasn't him that didn't feel the same; it was me who didn't feel the same. His arms circled around as I just kept my hands on his chest. The kiss was soft, conferrable, safe, but not as desiring as it use to be. Then stuff started slowly changing. His arms became bulkier as his features became sharper. The kiss deepened with unexpected hunger and a hint of a dangerous vibe. It felt like I was kissing a true wild animal. I couldn't help but comb my fingers through his shaggy hair . . ._

_I slowly pushed away not wanting to let go and looked into familiar light brown eyes. Drew. . . The emotions in his eyes were so vivid it almost felt like everything that was going on was real. While I stood here in his arms, half of me wanted to push away from him, but the other half wanted this moment to last forever. So I just rested my head in his chest._

_My surroundings have also changed. It was night time and when I looked up there was a full moon hanging over us._

* * *

><p><strong>PLEAZ REVIEW!<strong>

**Hope ya'll liked this chapter I kept changing it over and over again . . . huh weird. **

**PLEAZ REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Under the full moon with Drew was printed in my mind the whole way to Sly Fox. I can't help but wonder what Drew's kisses were like in reality. _If mates only come once in a life time, then why am I falling for another shifter? Lindsey chose Rafe over Connor only because she didn't love Connor the way she thought she did. I know I loved Trey and I always will; I can't replace him._

* * *

><p>Sly Fox was packed, not with shifters, with tourist. I managed to find Lucas, Kayla, Brittany, Connor and Haden sitting at a horseshoe shaped booth. "One on one with Olive." Brittany called before I could sit down.<p>

"What?" Lucas and I both questioned.

"Pool." Connor answered.

"Uh, why, I suck." I announced. Then Lucas chocked on his beer.

"Stop that lying." He interrupted Brittany who was about to speak.

My stomach started growling as Brittany tried to pull off puppy eyes. "One round." Her face lit up. "If I win you have to pay for my dinner."

"And if I win?"

"Um, I'll . . ."

"Sing a song." My eyes grew wide.

"That's not fair!"

"You're the one who wants to play the game."

"No I don't! I got pulled into it as soon as I walked into the door!"

"Well, you can always chicken out." Brittany raised her eyebrows. _Me? A chicken? She's just trying to get into my head, it will never work._

"Deal!" I blurted. _I'm so weak._

"Wait, so you're going to sing in front of the bar if she wins? Which song?" Lucas asked sitting up dragging Kayla with him.

"Baby steps, cuz. Baby steps." I replied. _I can't believe I just got myself into this._

While Brittany got up and led the way to the pool room, I couldn't help but see Drew's light brown eyes following me in the corner of my eye.

* * *

><p>The eight ball was in perfect range with a corner hole. Brittany still had two solids to go. This isn't the time to make scratches or mistakes. I lined up my pool stick with the ball admittedly looking for the right place to tap. Once I found it, my focus went way off, and my hand slipped. The eight ball bounced off the edge and went flying into the opposite hole. <em>Well, at least I won.<em> The people that were watching clapped for me as well as Brittany.

But that didn't matter at the moment. Something was making the hairs on my neck stand. I looked around the room and ended up locking gazes with Drew. He was leaning against the pool table two down from ours. Then a hand came down on my shoulder making me jump and break our gaze.

"You won." Brittany sighed with disappointment. She gestured to the bar with a head nod. "What do you want?" I shrugged her hand off.

"It's alright, I'll by it." I looked back to the pool table but he was no longer standing there. Before Brittany could argue I was on my way to the bar to get something to eat, and to look for Drew. _What was I going to tell him? That I had a dream about him, and I'm curios about how he kisses. Yup, that's a plan, not. There's no point of talking to him if I don't have anything to say to him._

"Can I help you?" Mitch asked. He was shining a wine glass with an old clothe. I didn't even notice I was at the bar. **(If your wondering who Mitch is, he is the owner of the Sly Fox. Full Moon pg. 72)** I didn't even notice I reached the bar yet. "Hello?" Mitch waved his hands at me.

"Huh?"

"Are you going to order something or what?" He asked losing his patience.

"Yeah, um, do you have something for vegans?" I questioned and sat in one of the stools. With out another word he looked out into the crowd and called, "Margaret!"

"Way to be ignored . . ." I muttered.

"Don't worry; he does it to all of us." I guy from beside me mentioned. He had to be in his twenties because there were a pile of shots in front of him. He had a 5 o'clock shadow, was wearing what seemed like a camouflage hunter jacket, and had the cockiest smile. I crossed my arms and threw on my fake smile.

"Where did you get that jacket?"

"Oh, this." He paused to look at what he was wearing. "A family hand down. I've hunted with this all my life."

"Hunting?" He nodded. "Here?"

"Yes, well, technically in the mountains."

"So you're the reason the animals are acting up?" I blurted. _I have to Lucas and the Elders. _

"What?"

"Uh nothing, I got to go." I stood up and right when I turned he grabbed a hold on my wrist.

"Wait, don't you want to stay a little bit longer?" He asked raising a shot.

"No I really got to go." I yanked my arm but he wouldn't let go.

"Well, can I at least walk with you to your car?" _What to say? What to say?_

"Actually, I came here with a friend, and he should be somewhere around here." I lied searching around for an excuse. Then someone was blocking y view.

"Is there a problem here?" It was Drew. While the guy was distracted by his appearance I manage to snuggle my wrist out of his grip. When I looked up at Drew to explain, I couldn't help but see a cloak of danger in his eyes. I chocked and backed down. "Let's go." He ordered still glaring at the man.

The guy reached out and laid his hand on Drew's shoulder. _Big mistake . . ._ Drew blinked hard before brushing off his hand. "Dude, what's your prob?"

"Don't touch me." He said sharply. The man didn't argue, he just sat back in his seat, and called for another shot as Drew led me out. Once we got out of the Sly Fox we were head towards the forest.

"Wow, you've been showing me your sensitive side all this time." I blurted before he could get on my ass about talking to strangers.

"What?" he snapped.

"What you did back there was like King Kong just got his bananas stolen by some stupid travelers!" I explained. For some reason I was enjoying this. "That was epic. You had me scared, and that guy behind him looked like he was about to pee in his pants!" He chuckled at my expression. "I'm just saying-" He covered my mouth with his warm hand.

"Shh, you're loud." He whispered. I looked into his eye's that were lightened up by the moon light. My whole body relaxed under his touch. _What's wrong with me?_ He let go and I looked away feeling my cheeks get warm. "Why were you talking to that guy anyways? Haven't you ever heard of, 'Don't talk to strangers,'?" He questioned.

"Yes, I was just wondering why he was wearing a camouflage hunter's jacket." Then it hit me. "The hunter's jacket!"

"Yeah, you just said that."

"I know, but for a reason. He's been hunting in the mountains. I'm not sure that it's Bio-chrome or that he knows our secret. But he did say that it's a family thing. Maybe they use silver bullets a signature or something." I explained. _But it still wouldn't explain Trey, and his . . . death._

"Olive, how did you know about those theories?" He asked. I waved my hands at him.

"Don't worry about that." I replied. "Come on we need to go tell the Elders."

"Olive, wait."

"What?" He closed the space that separated us and put his lips over mine. Totally catching me off guard, I stiffened in defense. _Defense against what? Why do I try to prevent from having a moment like this with him, when I know I really wanted it?_ Instead of staying tense I relaxed just like I had before. His lips were so soft against mine as our bodies fit like puzzle pieces. His hands roamed my back as I tangled my fingers into his shaggy hair. The kiss deepened, just like it did in my dream, and his wild side came out. He wasn't being fragile with me anymore. He gripped my shirt trying to hold him self back.

Once we broke away I notice I was breathing harder then him. The kiss was more than I thought it would be. It was stronger than any kiss I had ever shared with Tyson, and tonight I felt like myself again.

* * *

><p>It was going on 1:00 by the time we got back to Wolford. We didn't really talk after the kiss . . . it was actually quite awkward. He did try to apologize but I didn't except it. I also forgot the true reason why I had to get to Wolford so soon. So I went strait back to the room. I fell to sleep thinking about the kiss all night. <em>Trey never came to mind . . .<em>

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I've been working on some new drawings and I'm so excited about how thier turning out. And then I had gymnastics and I lost my backhand-spring and I just got it back! YAY, and it only took two days! WOOHOOO!<strong>

**I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter at first I didn't know what I was going to do and then my fingers wouldn't stop moving, so I don't truly know what happened . . .:)**

**PLEAZ REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_The forest was quiet as the trees slept under the moon. I looked down to two black furry legs that were standing in a lake. When I looked into the rippling reflection I happened to see my own teal eyes on a black coated wolf. I splashed the reflection with one of my paws and felt myself laugh inside. Then a twig snapped in the distance._

_I crouched down and snarled at the wind. I perked my ears up waiting for another sound. Nothing. I let my guard down and went back to playing in the water. I splashed, twirled, and slammed my tail around enjoying the feeling of the wolf's body; of my body. As I played I couldn't help but smell gun powder . . ._

_I snapped my head up and came face to face with a shot gun. I froze in place. The hunter was the same one I met at the bar. I never really caught his name . . . He had his finger on the trigger and his eye's on my heart. Damn, when can I ever have a normal dream? Before he could shoot me brown wolf sprung up from behind me and clawed the gun out of his hands. The hunter ran for it as I head for the bushes to shift._

_By the time I threw on some pants and a t-shirt, more hunters had found their way too the lake. Drew was defending him self by knocking the guns out of the way. He wasn't even threatening to bite them. "Stop!" I yelled at the hunters but none of them where listening. While Drew was moving the guns away from their reach, a hunter on the side lines had a gun and was hidden behind the trees, and without warning the gun went off. Drew fell into the lake and transformed into his human self. "NO!" I screamed and ran to him._

_"Young lady, stay back! Don't go near that . . . wolf?" I ignored the hunters warning and fell to my knees in the water. Drew was still alive but slowly dying. They shot him right under his collar bone. He would have died instantly if he would have stayed a shifter. I looked up and glared at the hunters. "What the . . . ?"_

_One of the hunters reached for his gun and aimed it at me. So our secret is out . . ._

_The gun went off and the last thing I heard was Drew's piercing roar._

* * *

><p>"Drew!" I screamed. Then I heard Haden scream as well. She must have felt the pain I was in. I fell out of the bed realizing that Haden was hovering over me. "What in the world is your problem?" I snapped.<p>

"Sorry, it's just your sweating and you really started to worry me." She explained helping me up. _I was sweating._ My forehead was wet as I covered it with my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just another bad dream."

"Well, I sort of notice that. Is there anything you want to talk about?" She asked. I studied her for a moment before sitting down.

"No, not really."

"Not to be noisy or anything, but you talk in your sleep. You mentioned something about hunters before you had your little . . . nightmare." _Hunters! The Elders, I need to speak with the Elders!_ I shot off the bed and to my dresser. "Okay . . ."

"No, I need . . . too talk to . . . the Elders . . . about the . . . hunters . . . in the mountains." I stuttered. I was flopping everywhere struggling to put on my pants. I heard her giggle before she took in what I had said.

"There are hunters in the mountains? But that's illegal!"

"I know! It's also why all the animals are moving to the forest." I pulled my shirt over my head in a hurry and slipped on my sandals. I brushed my hair, through the brush on the bed, and ran out. I practically knocked Drew over running through the court yard. "Um, uh, sorry!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, where are you going?" He asked catching up with me.

"The Elders."

"Their not here."

"Are they ever here?" I pinched the bridge of my noise. "Okay, is Lucas here?"

"He just took some campers to the waterfalls." He explained.

"When we'll they get back?"

"Tomorrow afternoon-"

"Damn!" I snarled at myself._ I should have gone to them as soon as I got back to Wolford last night. Maybe if I ketch up to Lucas . . . no, their probably already half way there by now. Well, maybe I could ketch them on their brake. No, Lucas is very demanding and pushy, who knows where they are by now._ I ruffled my hair in frustration. Then a hand grabbed my wrist tearing me from my thoughts.

"Hey, can I show you something?" Drew asked pulling my hand out of my hair. He caught me off guard as soon as he entwined his fingers with mine. My arm tensed up but he didn't let go.

"But the Elders-"

"You'll probably get to Lucas before you get to the Elders." He announced. Then my stomach growled violently.

"I haven't even eaten in twenty four hours, I think I-"

"Oh, come on Olive, haven't you heard of fun?" His bright brown eyes grew larger by the minute.

"Bu- uh- fine.' I gave in and let him lead me down to the forest. He paused as soon as we reached the forest.

"This is going to take forever." He looked down at me and smiled. Before I could say, "Oh, too bad, let's go eat some breakfast," he ran off, discarded his clothes, and shifted into the shifter that would always appear in my dreams. He clenched his clothes between his teeth and tossed them into the closes bush. He snapped his head at me as if he was waiting for me to do something. It took me a few minutes to figure out what he wanted.

"No. No! I can barely ride a horse, this will not end well." For a moment it looked like he was laughing at me, but then his human eyes became stick and serious. So without further refusal I climbed on his back. _I'm going to regret this._

* * *

><p>The wolf stopped at an odd cave that was blocked off by huge poison ivy vines. I hopped off of Drew's back and found a thick branch. I pushed away some of the vines so we could walk through. We entered an area filled with different colored wild flowers that was surrounded with more trees. Still in wolf form, Drew shoved to the too the middle of the tiny meadow and pulled me to the ground with one paw. He hitched his head up and walked away.<p>

I looked up towards the sky and couldn't help but notice that the trees caved in carving a star in the sky. The sun was behind two clouds that were bleeding sunlight. It was beautiful. Then Drew, human Drew, was sitting right next to me handing me a container of salad and water. He was wearing pants and nothing else.

"What's this?" I asked looking at the salad in its plastic container.

"You said you were hungry, didn't you?" He wondered.

"Yes, but its salad."

"Your vegan, sorry, it's the only thing I got that doesn't have meat or dairy in it. He announced.

"No, it's perfect." I pilled open the container and it was still fresh and cold. _What did he have a refrigerator out here?_ There was already a fork in it. "Where are we anyways?"

"I really don't know to be honest. I found this place with I was a kid. I use to run away form home and one day I came across this place. It's been my favorite place ever sense." He explained. He was looking up at the star shaped sky.

"Why did you run away from home?" He shrugged and looked down.

"To get away I guess. I never really had a reason. I always came here to clear my mind form worries and problems." He looked at me this time. He was right this is a great place to forget things you didn't want to remember. I even forgot the whole reason why I was here. _Why was I here? What was I running from? Trey . . ._

"Can I ask _you _something?" He layer back in the grass and crossed his hands behind his head. I looked over at him and nodded, "whose Trey?" I froze and he closed his eyes as if he lost interest already. "It's okay, if you don't want to tell me. I don't want to listen." I remember him saying that in the library.

"Trey was my future mate in Alaska."

"Yeesh, Alaska." He said letting me know he was listening.

"It was hunting season shot with a silver bullet. We never found the hunters after that. Then my Uncle thought it would be a good idea if I moved back with mom, and some for gramps. So I moved back, technically against my own will." Drew propped himself on his elbows.

"So is this the stuff that the Elders were going to talk to you about?" He questioned and I nodded. He laid back down into the same position from before. "I guess this explains why your always think about him . . . I was right, this is some steep shit." I smiled at myself. It felt good telling him about Trey.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you chosen a mate yet?" He didn't say anything for a while.

"I don't know you tell me." I looked at him confused. _How can I tell him if I'm not him? Do I look physic? _Then he released impatience sigh and sat up again. He turned his back towards me. Tattooed in the Celtic language on his right shoulder blade was a female's name, but sadly I couldn't read it. Looking at the name I felt a strange pain in my chest. The tattoo made me feel paranoid.

"Who is it?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>HEHE! I cliffhanger ending<strong>** It will be continued . . . and yes I do know that Olive didn't notice he was reading her mind.**

**I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter **

**SORRY IF I HAVE SPELLING ERRORS OR SOMETHING**

**PLEAZ REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Who is it?" I repeated. He looked at me with smug grin.

"Why do you _have _to know?"

"I don't _have _to know, I just want to know." I corrected.

"You _want _to know meaning you don't need to know." I crossed my arms getting irritated with his stubbornness.

"Okay, I need to know." I restated.

"Why do you need know?"

"Oh, my goodness! I won't tell anybody, like really, who am I going to tell? You don't have to confuse me. If you don't want to tell just tell me." I sighed.

"It's not that I don't want you to know. It's the fact that I don't think you're ready to know." Drew explained as his smile faltered. I felt the hairs on my arms prop up. Something wasn't right; Drew must have notice as well because he too was looking at all our surroundings. He stood up and went to go grab a shirt. I put down the salad I completely forgot about and got to my feet. I could hear twigs snapping. _Someone is watching us._

Drew grabbed me quickly luring me away from the small meadow and into the woods. He shoved me behind a large tree and hid behind the tree beside me. I could hear the footsteps getting closer. A man with a 300 weatherby rifle stepped between us without even noticing. All of his hunting gear was fully made out of silver. Before the hunter could turn this way, Drew disarmed the man, and pulled him into a head lock. It was the same guy from the bar.

I squealed when he tripped Drew, who fell against the, and started grabbing for a hand gun in his back pocket. Right when he aimed the gun at _me,_ Drew nailed him right in the jaw knocking him out instantly. "Drew!" I screamed.

"What?"

"This guy could have told us valuable information!" I snapped.

"Would you like to get shot for information?"

"Well, no, but-"

"This conversation is over." He picked up the unconscious man and threw him over his shoulder like he was nothing. "It would be faster if I shift but I'm not sure how long he'll be out, so were walking." I watched him as he started walking.

"Hey!" I ran up beside him. "You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" He asked stupidly. I could choke him.

"Oh my god! Do you know how arrogant and stubborn you are?"

"Is that your question?" He smiled. _F you Drew. _I picked up my speed and got a good ten feet of distance from him. "What? I was just kidding!" I could hear the hidden laughter in his voice. _Whatever, I don't even want to know anymore._ Once I hit a tiny hill the next words that came out of his mouth caught me off guard. "It's you." He announced ketching up with me. If I had a cup of water I would have probably choked or spewed it all over the place by now. "And now you know."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was, uh, really really short! But I really wanted to post something so here it is. I hope ya'll enjoyed it.<strong>

**PLEAZ REVIEW!:) It puts a smile on my face! **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I AM SOOO SORRY! the laptop has been down and now i'm using my old comptuer. Im soo sorry ya'll hads to wait this long.**

* * *

><p>"Your kidding right?" I asked stepping over a large broken off branch. "Are the Elders behind?" He let out a sympathetic laugh that only lasted for hot second. I just ignored him and kept lingering from behind. "I don't need a pitty mate, I can do thisd by myself-"<p>

"And die." He finished. I stopped for a moment and board my eyes into the back of his head.

"I think im capable to go through a transformation on my own." I snapped. He came to a hault with a frustrated sigh.

"It's not just _a_ transformation, it's the _first _transformation, . And no female has gone through it alone and came back alive." He explained.

"Brittany did . . . "

"Brittany is a static. It didn't count."

"Well, at least she had the guts to-"

"This isn't a follow your gut situation. This is life or death. All the Elders want-"

"So the Elders are behind this!" I acussed. _I knew it, grandfather would never let me go through the transformation by myself. But you'd think he would think twice before picking a pitty mate for._

"Olive, I can honestly assure you that i'm not a pitty mate." Drew sighed. Ketching me off gaurd, he slid the man off his shoulders and i ran into him. He steadied me before i fall to the ground. It felt like i hit a brick wall. Feeling dizzy i focused on his chocolate brown eye's. "Are you okay?" My stomach twisted and right at that moment I had realized i still hadn't eaten that much. No wonder i felt so weak. He looked at me with soft eye's and called my name.

* * *

><p><em>Olive . . .<em>

_Trey?_

_Olive . . ._

_I could hear him, but i couldn't see him. It was so dark and the air was solid cold. no breeze past through, just pure coldness. But then a sudden warmth reached the back of my neck. I turned around to see a light in the distance. As i walked deeper into the darness the light grew into an outline of a person . . . a male . . ._

_Trey?_

_Not even close. This boy had famialar brown hair and the same colored eye's to match them._

_Drew . . ._

_"Are you okay?" He asked softly._

_Olive . . . _

_Drew put out his hand and waited for me to take it. He was was glowing like he was kissed by the sun._

_Don't leave. . . _

_"Olive don't leave . . . " I turned around to see Trey covered in darkness and drowning in a could mist._

_Where Crew goes there's light and warmth. Where Trey has ended up there's nothing but darkness. I just looked between them both. They started calling my name over and over agian._

_. Olive. OLIVE!_

* * *

><p>"Olive!" Drew called waking me up from my dreams. I found myself screaming up agianst a tree.<p>

"What's wrong with her and why is she screaming?" A voice complained. I looked over Drew shoulder to find the hunter awake and eating a sandwich.

"Shut up!" Drew yelled looking very agitated. The man kept quite and finished off his sandwich. It was dark and it looked like they started a campfire. "Here eat this, you'll feel tens time better." He shoved a ham, lettuce, and cheese sandwich to me.

"Where did you get this.?" I questioned.

"I left for a few minutes so i could go back to the meadow and bring some food and supplies back." He whispered then gestured to the hunter. "He was already up when i came back." I looked at the samdwich and hesitated. The ham and cheese were haunting.

"I can't-"

"You need something to eat, and that's all i got. So eat, and i don't mean just the lettuce and ham." I took a deep breath before i took a bite out of the sandwich. It was probably the most viliest thing i've ever done. I coudn't help but think about the poor pig that was slaughtered just weeks ago for this ham or the cow that gave its milk for this cheese. I tried so hard not to make a face but i guess it didn't work because, Drew was hiding a laugh behind his smile. "Is it that bad?"

"No, it's just . . . i just ate a pig . . ." I could feel my eye's watering. I could see the panic in Drew's eyes and quickly sucked it up.

"Remind me never to go hunting around her." The guy called. We both looked at him forgetting he was even there. I glared at him and my eyes harden.

"Hunting isn't allowed on these grounds." Drew scowled. "Why are you here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." The hunter mentioned.

"I asked you first." The hunter let out a defeated sigh, and looked at Drew dead in the eye's. There was no hesitation in his gaze.

"Werewolf hunting."

* * *

><p><strong>AGIAN SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! and i think this one is longer than the other . . . On the bright side its MY BIRTHDAY ON THE 9tH! YAY!<strong>

**PLEAZ REVIEW! :):):):)**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! IM REALLY LOVIN' IT!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I broke the intense silence with believable laughter,"Your not seriuos, right?" more hacked out gigles busted out,"What did the big bad wolf blow down your bricks our something! There are no such things as werewolves, obviuosly! If there were, we would be dead by now." They both turned to look at me. The man seem to be embarrased while Drew's tension started to fade.

"I didn't say I believed in werewolves." The man muffled out.

"Well, you sure as heck didn't say you didn't." I retorted. _Okay, maybe I'm being a little mean with the subject._

"Were not hunting real werewolves," The man sighed and pulled out a rumpled out piece of paper and handed it to Drew."It's a contest. Who ever finds the biggest wolf in the forest gets 10 gran." He shrugged, still hiding his blushing face. "Since i answered your question, I would like it if ya'll answerede mine. What are ya'll doing out here in the middle of no where." Drew opened his mouth but i interupted him to soon.

"Were sherpa's, we guide tourist around these parts. Lately the animals have been acting up and it become hard for us to get them to the mountians safetly. So, we came here to check things out." I explained. _Yeah, that sounded like a reasonable answer._ The male searched our faces for a long while before carring on with his meal. I had already finished my horrible sandwich and was waiting for further question.

After swollowing down his last bite the man hestitaited and stood up. "I should be on my way." The hunter anounced. Drew got up to his feet and looked at him with a confused look.

"It's way to dark for you to even know were your going. How do you know if your following the right path or not?" He asked.

"All i need to know is witch way is east." He stated and started heading west. I cleared my throat and he turned to look at me. Then I pointed my index finger in the opposite direction trying not to smile. He nodded and went his way.

Once he was long gone in the woods Drew finally relaxed and took a seat across from me and the tiny fire. "So . . . did the Elders put you up to it?" He looked at me unsure for a momment. He didn't say anything ince he realized what I was talking about. "I should have known. I Knew my grandpa wouldn't let me go off on my own."

"All the Elders are trying to do-"

"I don't need a pitty mate!" I snapped.

"I'm not a pitty mate." Drew said firmly this time he was looking out towards the trees.

"Then why did you claim me?"

"You know, you don't have to say yes. It's a choice. You were my choice." He explained in frustration. He stood up and started kicking dirt on the fire. "If I _was _I pitty mate, then I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of branding myself." When the fire was put out I could Barely see and then I felt a hand pull me up from the ground.

"What are you doing?" He put me on his back and automaticlly I wrapped my arms around his neck securing myself. I could feel the warmth bleeding through his shirt and draining away the cold. He was like my personal heater.

"You have to know everything, don't you?" I could hear the smile in his voice. Before I could answer he started running. I Tightened my grip on him and closed my eye's.

* * *

><p><em>'You know, you don't have to say yes. It's a choice. You were my choice. . . '<em>

_It's a choice . . ._

_It's my choice, now._

_Mate or no mate . . ._

_with or without love?_

_with _

_or_

_without_

_with . . ._

_with_

_or_

_without Drew_

_w-_

Something brushed along my face making me giggle and slap myself. When i opened my eye's they came in contact with Haden's hazel ones.

"Good morning sunshine!" She said with a hint of sarcasticness.

"Were am I?" I rubbed my tingling cheek.

"In our dorm. Where else would you be?" I ignored her and looked around.

"Where's Drew?" I mumbled stumbling over my feet trying to get out of bed.

"Probably eating breakfast like normal people,"Haden paused. "What were ya'll doing anyways?"

"Drew. . . " It slipped my tongue. I walked over to my drawer to collect some fresh clothes as Haden watched me very closely.

"Yes, he's at breakfast." She said slowly.

"I need to talk to him." Then she started following me to the bathrom.

"About what?"

I paused for a momment thinking of something that wouldn't give away any of yesterdays events. I looked up at her for a momment I little bit confused about what I was about to say,"Why?" She stared at me as if I was crazy and i walked into the bathroom leaving her confused but not as confused as I was.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry for these short chapters guys! Things have gotten busy on my side of the streets.<strong>

**PLEAZ REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY:):):)**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING!**

**and all the people for reading . . . ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Well, today i wanted to put out a special chapter just for ya'll!:) And i'm so sorry its been taking me a while to update. School is CRAZZZYYY! I hope ya'll like it!:)**

**Drew**

After breakfast, Drew was headed for the gym. He was trying everything to get his mind _off_ of Olive. _I lied to her. Well, technically I told her the truth right? Maybe half and half?_ Without realizing it, he was pasting in the middle of the hallway. _She'll never find out. . . or will she? What if the Elders tell her? What if she asks me? I can't lie to her . . . _An image of her blinded him. _Shit._

"Drew?" He jumped not realizing Lucas was infront of him.

"Lucas, shit- I mean, yes?" He muttered ketching his breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked around him noticing Kayla was missing in action. "Where's Kayla?"

"She's taking an all-girls camp to the mountians with Brittany and Lindsey." Lucas explained, while observing the slighlty stressed Drew. "Wow, I've never seen you like this, are you sure you're okay?" Drew's response was a simple nod.

"Okay . . .well tell me if you need anything." Lucas said in suspision. He started walking past him but before he could get out of Drew's reach, Drew grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Actually, now that I think about, I do believe Olive had something to talk to you about."

"Oh. Really? What of?"

"Something really important, she was babbling all yesterday morning about it."

"Hm." While Lucas fell into his deeps thoughts wondering why Olive needed him, it was Drew's turn to walk away.

_That will Keep her busy._

* * *

><p>Firat I checked the gym before heading to the cafiteria but no luck. Drew was no were to be found. I Kept running into Hayden for some odd reason but she seemed to be the only one running into Drew as well. <em>I wish I was Hayden for five minutes. <em>I couldn't find anyone I would possibly want to talk to. Brittany was off camping and everyone seemed to fall of the face of the earth.

_"I could really use some attention right now. . . maybe my mom at home . . . or maybe . . . possibly . . . Lucas has some spare time on his- speak of the devil. _Calling my name from up ahead was the multi-colored haired cousin of mine.

"Hey you wanted to see me?" He asked. I couldn't help but look at him blankly. _what was he saying?_

"Whaaat?"

"_Drew_ told me you needed to talk to me about something and it's very important." He explained. All I heard was Drew. _What about Drew?_

"You saw Drew?"

"Yes. Now what do you need to talk about?"

"Which way did he go?"

"I think he was headed toward the library or something."

"The library, huh?" I mummbled off to myself.

"Yeah . . . What was so important?"

"I wonder why he would go there?" I blurted.

"Olive?"

"Hm?"

"You needed to tell me something . . . " I looked down at my watch and noticed it was going on 12.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll get back to you on that." Before Lucas could responed I was already heading for the library.

* * *

><p>Another short one sorry . . . <strong>PLEAZ REVIEW:D<strong>


End file.
